guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Unnatural Fury
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 06:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) #I like this. Although there are obviously other uses, I found this under Hero builds. For those who wish to use this type of build on a Hero, consider adding Wild Blow and "Shields Up!" - both of which are useful against the many rangers you encounter in Elona. Good build.--Ninjatek 11:32, 19 February 2007 (CST) #— image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) #Weapon of Fury = win. (T/ ) 16:05, 19 February 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Poorly written build, let the ritualists give you the Weapon of fury. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:08, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #This shouldn't be on an axe. It's not really making good use of Weapon of Fury. The highest adren-cost skill in this build is only 7. Save your elite slot and attribute points: use Enraging Charge. A sword variant would be tons better. It has stronger higher-costing attack skills. Replace Axe Rake with Hamstring - Weapon of Fury would help you gain the energy back. P A R A S I T I C 02:20, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Question - for use on a Hero (Koss), does the Hero AI know to cast and maintain WoF on himself, instead of casting it on other party members? :I've seen Koss using it on himself and Devona. They were the only warriors in party, but I assume that if there was more Koss would be casting Weapon of Fury constantly instead of fighting. Matek 09:43, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::My short answer to that question would be "No." Though the hero system is a nice addition to the game, I think the AI is still extremely stupid, ineffective and cumbersome. The jury is still out on as to how to get your hero to do specific things automatically, or on how to get your hero to maintain enchantments automatically - AND with consistency. Sometimes where you place the skill in the skillbar can play a part, sometimes not. Some users report that the AI reads the skill bar from left to right. Sometimes lining your skills up in that manner helps; sometimes not. There needs to be a function implemented that would allow the user to set priorities on the skills. IE - We need to be able to tell a hero, "maintain this enchantment you idiot." --Ninjatek 17:04, 19 February 2007 (CST) Now that Weapon of Fury has received its buff in the recent update, this build (a variant of which I've been using on Koss for quite a while) is a lot easier to use, so I thought I'd share it. Honestly I rarely use the Dismember-Rake combo, preferring the simpler, more direct damage of Penetrating Blow and Furious Axe, but I know how poorly builds without Deep Wound and anti-kiting are received around here, so I made the lesser variant the primary. I think, though, that I made the variants clear, and I trust that people will understand when to use a trickier, more PvP-oriented bar and when to use a simpler but more damaging PvE-oriented bar. I look forward to seeing the comments on this. Zaq 15:24, 2 February 2007 (CST) You might consider some stronger spikes, like Executioner's Strike. And Critical Chop would work nice in this build too. And this build just screams for higher strength + Flail. Rickyvantof I can see this working atleast reasonably. Not sure if it would get favored but it has potential. Skill choice ATM is crappy though. Take out penetrating for executioner's for starters. Change Watch Yourself and Axe Rake to optional and add the following notes: *Watch Yourself, Cyclone Axe and Flail for PvE. *Frenzy, Critical Chop and Rush/Sprint for PvP. --Gobla 17:22, 2 February 2007 (CST) Agree with Rickyvantof, needs more strength and Executioners Strike. Maybe flail. --Apathy 04:51, 3 February 2007 (CST) I just capped Weapon of Fury recently and testing it on my warrior. Too bad it doesn't make me wield a lightsaber, oh well. But, this is the build I run on my warrior: Sword Variant: Axe Variant: :these are PvE of course. For RA, which any build works there, I just replace the res with res sig and Flail with Frenzy, Enraging Charge with Rush,--Whizkidos 22:01, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::4 attributes? What's the stat split? — 130.58 (talk) 22:06, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Oops, I meant Lion's Comfort for Healing Signet. Changed.--Whizkidos 08:21, 4 February 2007 (CST) You know, this doesn't look that bad. I'd probably switch over to swords, which in general I prefer over axes, and see if I could find some nice skills to take advantage of the energy and adrenaline. The elite looks pretty interesting, and it makes sense on a W/Rt because it doesn't need high channeling at all to keep up at all times. I'll have to try this on one of my Kosses. Edit: An IAS would go very well with this so Flail, and Strenght, will probably be my variant of choice. Edit2: This is similar to Warrior's Endurance and Zealous Vow, but with an added adrenaline bonus, and the benefit of not being an enchantment nor a stance (Can't be removed and can be used with a stance) NightAngel 06:23, 5 February 2007 (CST) Hammer Variant How about some knock-down spamming? :D --Rickyvantof 09:23, 13 February 2007 (CST) Variant with an extra Ritualist Skill I just capped the Elite this morning. I really think this build has potential. I am working on a sword variant as well. Barbarous Slice(for the extra damage plus bleed) and Splinter Weapon(for dealing damage to multiple foes) are 2 skills I am toying with adding into this bar. I'll post again after I have it set up and have tested for a couple of days. So far I have my Koss set up as follows to test Hero Usage: For my PC W/Rt I am thinking of trying this Sword Variant for a little Healing: OR this Variant keeping the "Watch Yourself!" for the slight armor boost. The shouts in these 2 builds keep the Soldier's Strike unblockable and is a good set-up to lauch a Flail to finish a target off. Its important to remember to fire off "Watch Yourself!" before Final Thrust, and then following up with Soldier's Strike and Flail (Both Energy Skills) helps recharge the adrenalin lost on Final Thrust. Like I said, I will be testing this for a couple days and will post again with results. Sledgehammer 14:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) Ooh, I like the looks of these. The only thing is that I'm seeing skills from four attributes, which is tricky when you want to keep mastery at 16 (which I prefer for pretty much everywhere). I love the unblockable nature of Soldier's Strike, but I also love the IAS of Flail. You need more than the leftovers to put in Tactics if you want Soldier's Strike and Watch Yourself to do anything, but the same goes for Strength for Flail. Maybe Frenzy with a cancel stance, or even Flurry? If I could see how you distributed your points, maybe we could work with this. I do like the idea of the sword, though. Swords can take advantage of both the adrenaline gain and the energy gain better than axes can (yeah, there are a few energy axe skills, but aside from Furious Axe they're mostly forgettable). Perhaps, if we don't use a stance, Pure/Jaizhenju Strike? I dunno, but I like the direction you're taking this. Zaq 14:20, 14 February 2007 (CST) You can only have one Weapon Spell on you at a time. So I don't think Splinter weapon will work. Also Barbarous strike should be Sever Artery; Barbarous slice doesn't work with a stance(2nd + 3rd build). Also, the adrenaline gain of Weapon of fury is far more useful than the energy gain (A zealous weapon could do the same thing). Therefor I think the high adrenaline skills Axe Mastery has, work better than the sword skills. Also, I think Strength skills should be combined with WoF rather than Tactics skills, just to take more advantage of the fast adrenaline build. Even though; I'm not saying Sword and Tactics skills will not work with Weapon of fury (for example Soldier's Defense + "Watch Yourself!" , I just prefer Axe and Strength skills combined with WoF.--84.84.179.39 15:15, 14 February 2007 (CST) Yeah...Major Brain Flatulation on the 2 Weapon Spells at once idea. I re-thought it though, and I think it may still work as a double combo. This is the order of usage I am re-thinking and trying out tonight: I agree that using the Strength Skill Flail might cause an issue, and as I go along I am going to try moving this build toward Strength instead of Tactics. I'll post again with results. The core build itself is working well in my opinion, even for using a sword. The only reson I am using the Barbarous Slice is for the Extra Damage to start the bleed. Sever Artery is perfectly viable, and a little cheaper on Adrenalin to boot. The stance is the last thing I hit after using Splinter Weapon since the stance is only good for a few seconds. As well as Weapon of Fury only staying up for 17 seconds at its best. I think a good substitute would be this: But, I have to get to the point to cap Hundred Blades(Swordsmanship) to use this. This eliminates the Stance but keeps and actually improves on the usage of Splinter Weapon since it does damage to adjacent foes and Hundred Blades allows you to hit adjacent foes. In theory you may be able to get multiple strikes on multiple targets and also get duplicate adjacent damage...maybe...I'm still brainstorming this, so thanks for all the input on the variant I am trying! 216.135.32.188 14:58, 15 February 2007 (CST) Crap, crap and double crap...Just realized, no having 2 Elite Skills. Back to the drawing board...ever evolving...LOL. 216.135.32.188 15:06, 15 February 2007 (CST) New Idea... Still keeps it Channeling Magic, Swordsmanship, and Tactics. I'm gonna try this tonight.Sledgehammer 15:14, 15 February 2007 (CST) :You might as well use Strength rather than Tactics, swap Soldier's Strike with Power Attack, "Watch Yourself!" with something like Endure Pain or anything alike, Barbarous Slice with Sever Artery and Sun and Moon Slash with Flail of Flurry, I think this will result with a better DPS aswell...--Rickyvantof 16:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Also I think Wielder's Strike will be better than Splinter Weapon, mainly because of the "you-cant-have-two-weapon-spells-on-you-at-the-same-time"-thing :P. Oh, and, if you really want AoE so badly you might think of Cyclone Axe and swap the sword skills for dismember and axe rake. Good points...I am trying to keep true to the original idea of using Tactics, but absolutely a Strength variant would work too...I am using the last build build above with good effectiveness with a Vampiric Sword. Now that the Canthan New Year is over, I am going to do some testing with a Furious Sword this week, which should work even better. I have had to get the parts I wanted for a cooly Furious Sword. :) As gfar ass the Splinter Weapon skill goes, I see your point, and you very well may be right when it comes to using it as an axe build, but for the sword build it works as a "second combo" or a "bail-your-butt-out-of-a-big-bunch-of-aggro'd-foes" thing...again this sacrifices the healing of the orignal and focuses more on massive damage dealing. I do like what you suggested and I will give it a shot as well: using Swordsmanship, Strength and Channeling.Sledgehammer 11:39, 19 February 2007 (CST) Hero Usage The one problem with using it on a hero, is that he uses it on any melee ally. He first uses it on other melee allies, then himself. For that reason, I do not use this build on Koss. Edlittle 09:49, 18 March 2007 (CDT)